Tryst
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: 'Dolía saber que amaba tanto a Tony Stark, y que él jamás iba a corresponderle… que solamente era un pasatiempo', y Peter no podía dejar de pensar en ello, aunque duela. STARKER.


_Hey-low. Este one-shot no es exactamente nuevo. Lo escribí en octubre, pero no pude publicarlo. Pero ahora le dejo esta responsabilidad a una amiga que amo mucho ;) Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** _MCU no me pertenece. Y ojalá nunca lo haga, porque a pesar de todo el dinero, no sabría qué hacer y seguramente gay-zaría todo. xD_

 **Summary: ''** _Dolía saber que amaba tanto a Tony Stark, y que él jamás iba a corresponderle… que solamente era un pasatiempo'', y Peter no podía dejar de pensar en ello, aunque duela._

 **Advertencias:** _ESTO NO ES ANGST, quizá lo parezca, pero no lo es. Es un poquito de algo creo que fluff que ocurrió gracias al fictober, con la palabra 'civil'. Relación slash (hombre x hombre). Underage. Tony es un amor y yo lo amo mucho así que no me lo maltraten._

 _Y por supuesto, gracias a Lex por la inspiración. Ella sabe lo que ha hecho ;D_

 _Besos *corazón*._

* * *

 _ **Tryst**_

—Hey, chico.

Peter alzó la cabeza cuando la conocida voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Automáticamente dejó de prestar atención al extraño debate entre MJ y Ned para comprender que no, no estaba alucinando y que sí, Tony Stark estaba allí, justo a la salida de la preparatoria, mirándole mientras se retiraba un par de gafas negras con cuidado de los ojos.

Ante su expresión congelada sus amigos se voltearon, casi retrocediendo al ver al empresario. Y no cualquier empresario, porque no todos los empresarios eran _Iron Man_ en su tiempo libre.

Peter saludó con la mano a sus amigos ignorando su silencio, así como había ignorado sus voces, para adelantarse ante el hombre.

—Señor Stark —saludó, la sonrisa emocionada pintándose en su boca—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? ¿Happy vino con usted…?

Pero no había rastros de Happy Hogan, ni de automóviles lujosos, ni de una armadura roja y dorada cercana de allí. Tampoco parecía tener un maletín cargado de papeles con la información de alguna misión que requiriese su ayuda. En realidad, lo que tenía en sus manos era…

—Tu tía May dijo que hacía mucho no me pasaba por allí —explicó Tony casualmente, levantando tres cajas de pizza atadas con un cordel que colgaba de sus dedos— por lo que decidí invitarles a cenar. Pero no se puede ser un superhéroe en estos días, ya sabes, paparazzi —puso los ojos en blanco, el globo de ilusión de Peter deshinchándose poco a poco— así que decidí dejar la Marc en casa al cuidado de Happy. Y compré algo por el camino. Hay una pizzería realmente buena en Manhattan…

Peter siguió caminando, oyendo lentamente cada una de las palabras de Tony Stark. Más que oír las palabras oía el _sonido de su voz_ , veía los labios finos abrirse y cerrarse, la inmensa cantidad de expresiones que pasaban por la cara del hombre y pensaba, sin lugar a duda, _estoy tan jodido._

Dolía saber que amaba tanto a Tony Stark, y que él jamás iba a corresponderle… que solamente era un pasatiempo, un juguete con el que amoldar los labios cuando estaba necesitado de un poco de afecto, alguien que abrazar con calidez y fuerza que parecía tan real y al final…

—Hey, chico.

Peter alzó la cabeza. Tony le miraba con burla y, tarde, se dio cuenta que no estaban ni siquiera en el camino hasta su casa. En realidad, tampoco conocía mucho aquel lugar más que de vista.

—¿Señor Stark?

Las cajas cayeron al suelo deslizándose de sus dedos. Peter podría haberlas sujetado, pero cuando se estrellaron contra el suelo revelaron que estaban vacías, solamente armadas por tiras y tiras de papel.

Tony le acorraló contra un callejón. Paredes de ladrillo y el humo almizclado de especias; los sentidos mejorados de Peter se daban un festín: pimientos, cordero asado, salsas de curry, y por sobre todo la colonia de Tony, madera antigua que parecía ser justo como era él.

Él no era hierro, firme y capaz de abollarse. Él era madera, moldeable y artístico, capaz de romperse con facilidad, pero crear maravillas o herir mucho con los pedazos rotos.

Los labios de Tony descendieron suavemente sobre los de Peter. Peter no contuvo el ruidito que brotó de su garganta, y tampoco contuvo el quejido cuando los dedos de Tony enredaron sus cabellos tirando su cabeza más cerca, la desesperada necesidad de contacto y hambre carcomiéndole por dentro de forma voraz.

—¿Creías que olvidaría lo que ocurrió? —susurró Tony de forma casi peligrosa contra sus labios—. Podré ser un vejestorio, niño, pero mi memoria sigue estando como el primer día… _Pedro._

Peter soltó una carcajada con una nota de histeria nerviosa mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Tony le acarició la mejilla como si, mirándolo, estuviera observando algo maravilloso y único.

Tony cubrió sus ojos con las gafas de sol y le dio otras a Peter. Quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la colgó de su brazo mientras lo arrastró con sus manos a la vertiginosa curva y espiral de comidas orientales, orégano y anís, pan pita relleno de carne cocida en jugo de cebolla.

—No sé cómo sean los adolescentes de ahora —se disculpó Tony— pero, en mi época, llevábamos a quienes pretendíamos a unas cuantas citas antes de acostarnos con ellos. Y ya que lo he hecho todo mal, comencemos de nuevo —Tony extendió su brazo, galante, dejándole el paso por un laberinto de carpas de comida realmente estrecho—. ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo, Peter Parker, y probablemente ser besado durante gran parte de la noche para luego ser dejado en la puerta de tu casa hasta nuestra próxima salida?

Peter sonrió, pleno, cargado de felicidad y euforia. Tomó la mano de Tony (no el señor Stark, su jefe y mentor; no Iron Man, el superhéroe de Nueva York; Tony, su Tony, su civil favorito, ese que reía con toda la cara y el cuerpo y tenía tantas expresiones faciales que dudaba que algunas de ellas se repitieran) y se dejó llevar a una cita.

Y, quizá, a una vida.


End file.
